vmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vendahl
Vendahl Appearance / Type: Ultimate predator organism Also known as: ? Political Entity None Known Place of origin: Planet 5, Sol System Ruler: Ambassador: None None Affiliation: Humans Notable Individuals: None The Vendahl were gestalt organisms from the original fifth planet of the Sol system. They were composed of two parts, a Vendahl Core and the Vendilahi. The Vendahl posed a threat to all life, and when one Vendahl Core and twelve Vendilahi coexisted they had the power to destroy all life on a planet. Biology Thirteen physically separate organisms made up the Vendahl. Vendahl Core The skull of the Vendahl Core which transported itself to Earth resembled a human skull in every respect, but for a pentagram shape in the forehead, visible only by an x-ray. After her transformation into the Vendahl Core, a human appeared as a golden-skinned, majestic being with gigantic, unblinking eyes, long golden fingernails and an ornate ringed hairstyle. The Core was practically invulnerable, not harmed by guns at all. When the skull was activated, it began to pulse with a golden glow from inside, and touching it caused great pain - apparently mental pain more than physical - although the cause of this was unclear. It could, however, be safely handled with gloves. Vendilahi Each Vendahl Core had twelve Vendilahi- large eyeless and limbless creatures having a fringe of pink tentacles around their mouths, and two large fins above. Their weakness was salt, particularly when shot up their throat. It affected the conductivity, ruined the overall electrical balance and prevented control of the localized disruption of the osmotic pressures. In short, salt killed them, causing wisps of smoke to come out of their mouths. Surface contact with salt did not seem to have the same effect, but they did not seem to find it pleasant. When injured, Vendilahi squealed. It is unclear if the Vendahl Core had the same vulnerability. Life cycle Fendahls were psychevores, meaning they fed on psychic energy. The Vendahl could drain all the spectrum of energy from their prey, effectively sucking out their souls. Even the skull nicknamed Eustace, the fossil remnants of a Vendahl Core twelve million years dead, had the power to drain the life force of a human. The Core could create these Vendilahi from living beings with the correct genetic inheritance and in some cases could create the Vendilahi out of pure energy. If the Core was destroyed, the Vendahl was killed. All of the parts of the Vendahl could telekinetically control people, but the Core had many more psychic powers such as mind control and astral projection. History Roughly 12 million years BC, the Vendahl evolved on the fifth planet, located between Mars and Jupiter. The Vendahl began to kill all life on the planet, including each other. When the Chronarchs learnt of the danger that the Vendahl posed, they placed the planet in a time loop. They also removed all trace of the Vendahl from their records, leading it to pass into legend. However, one Vendahl survived and was able to escape the planet in the form of a skull. (In its travels it caused damage to Mars, leading to mass extinction. It eventually came to Earth, arriving in Kenya. This skull was able to affect the development of humans in order to produce a species which it could use. The skull was eventually discovered by Dr. Johnson in the 1960s by discovering a "sonic shadow" and tracing it back to its source. He brought it back to Rupert Manison, which had a time scanner. The Vendahl was able to grow in power using the time scanner, killing several people and possessing one of the staff. A local coven believed they could control the Vendahl and tried to help it, but were instead turned into Vendilahi. Michael was able to stop the Vendahl by overloading the time scanner and removing the skull, planning to dump it in a supernova. During the War with the Ancestor Cell, time agents from Michael’s future (or the universes past) had planned to use a fleet of warships to undo the time barriers around Planet 5 in order to release the Vendahl, but it was discovered that the Vendahl had been killed when time inside the loop was accelerated, resulting in the last other life-form on Planet 5 evolving into the vandahl Predator, a devourer of energy that had evolved to kill the Vendahl itself. Category:Villians Category:Villians in New Adventures Category:Villians in The Chronicles Category:Lovecraftian Horror/Eldtricth Abominations Category:Pure Evil Villians Category:Pure Evil Category:Pscyhic Species Category:Aliens